AwesomeAuthor13 Complains and Criticizes About her Favorite TV Show
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Sometimes we all just need to let out our stupid thoughts and feelings about our favorite TV show/s. I do not hate Ninjago, T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I have seen some other authors do this and I had some other ideas of my own, so let's begin...

* * *

><p>Look, I don't HATE rebooted, it was just a little too OOC for me and a lot of other authors.<p>

First of all...

Kai, he would not hate technology, it just doesn't seem to fit him. Not to mention the time in Project Arcturus where he's lounging and enjoying his high tech car! However, all in all he is actually in character... most of the time.

Jay/Cole, I am putting these two together and you know why. They just happen to fight over Nya once they find out a machines opinion, in fact it probably just matched them together by appearance!

Nya, she was just way OOC, she had her stupid funny moments, but she appears to have lost her skills. What? Did she happen to gain weight and get lazy after becoming a teacher?

Zane, he was the main focus, the writers spent all their time on him he had so much character development that it almost defied his character traits on their own!

Dr. Julien, should not have been dead, nuff' said.

Wu/Garmadon/Lloyd, they all actually had pretty good writing and were not all that OOC.

Now... for the most ignored, OOC character...

MISAKO!

Where do I begin...

Okay, let's start with her huge transformation, she used to be this epic female character that was wise, witty, and athletic! Now she's...

"I'll watch over the monistary while your gone."

Seriously!? She appears, gives Nya advice, and then disappears! She has what? Three lines!? And what? Four appearances!? She is utterly useless. They could have done so much more with her. She could've had some action! Character development! She could've fought at least one nindroid. ONE?

Nope, nothing... However this awful little main character turned background could in fact be a stroke of genius if you dig a little deeper. Think about it, Misako finally gets her family back after all that time she spent becoming the character we saw last season. Once she spends more time with them, she settles down her survival antics and somewhat snarky attitude, before becoming very caring and motherly, in fact... so caring and motherly that it completely swallows her personality whole!

I would like to hear your thoughts on that little headcannon of mine...

Also I would also like to mention PIXAL while we're on the topic of rebooted. It's not that I hate or don't like PIXAL, it's just that she was kinda shoved into the show. She had to be there after the blackout, because Zane gave her half of his power source, not to mention she had to be there in order for Zane to even perform spinjitzu in the first place!

And for the last and final time fangirls...

ZANE IS NOT DEAD! HE IS IN THE DIGIVERSE! It's pretty obvious in the end of the episode, unless you ripped your TV out of the outlet and smashed it to the ground once Zane 'died' and missed the rest of the episode, which I'm sure most of you did. This si my rant that I had inside of me... deal with it.

* * *

><p>Now... not to break the guidelines...<p>

Jay Walker wandered through the hallway, hoping to find the empty locker. He opened it and shoved his books inside, he hated the fact that he was late on his first day of middle school! He would have to get to bed earlier next time...

The young boy grabbed his books, shoved his locker door shut, and ran down the halls.

He couldn't be late again.

* * *

><p>So tell me your thoughts on some points I brought up and tell me whether you agree or disagree, and tell me some ideas of your own!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I got uber mega confuzzled after watching a certain episode...

I recently rewatched wrong place wrong time and was like...WTF!?

Okay, so in the episode the megaweapon was destroyed, sending the ninja back to the future. When they mentioned the megaweapon to Lloyd he had never heard of it! It somewhat makes sense if you think about how it happened, but...

Lloyd was a teenager after they destroyed the weapon! Lloyd had never heard of the weapon so it must've not existed! If it didn't exist then Garmadon never revived the grundle, the ninja would never had to turn into kids, and Lloyd would've never thrown to Tomorrow's tea! (Speaking of that, is it Tomorrow's Tea, or Morrow's Tea?)

Anyways that means that he shouldn't have been older! MAJOR PLOT HOLE LEGO!

Speaking of plot holes, when did Misako and Garmadon have Lloyd? Okay, so I can imagine that Wu Misako and Garmadon(Let's call them the Wise three) are probably like 'really' old, I can't say how many years.

Wu and Garmadon are the first spinjitzu master's sons, and I can understand why they are that old and still alive... Misako too because she trained with him and she is wise, so he gave her his son's blessings or something, however the first spinjitzu master probably passed long ago! Unless he died immediately after he raised Wu and Garmadon, and technology advanced really fast! Which I don't think is true because Kai had never heard of the first spinjitzu master in the pilot episodes.

But the question is, when did Misako have Lloyd?

Wu and Garmadon were either teens, in their twenty's or in their thirty's when Garmadon was banished, based on the short, battle between brothers. With how old they are now, I can tell that Garmadon had been down there for a long time. Lloyd is about twelve or younger in Rise of the Snakes, so if his father had been down there for more then twelve or thirteen years, how was he born? Not to mention if Misako found some way to get to Garmadon, they would be way too old anyways to have him.

Not to mention how he remembers Brad on his first day of Darkly's and not his crying mother. It also makes no sense!

Now let's get a little off topic and talk about rebooted Pythor, I prefer the old design and voice of him. It's just so much better! He has a raspy voice that makes it sound like he really needs to cough. I also hated how rebooted ended for him, really? HE SHRUNK! FOR THE OVERLORD! Why did he even want to help him in the first place!? Was it to make him seem more evil!? WAS HE PLANNING ON BETRAYING THE OVERLORD AND TRYING TO TAKE POWER FOR HIMSELF?! If that's so, why did he swallow the pill instead then?

This is how you know that rebooted was extremely rushed, as well as this chapter! Sorry it's so short! Now to not break the guidelines...

* * *

><p>Kai hated the library, Nya always forced him to go there for some reason though!<p>

She said that "You need a better education if you want a good job Kai."

"I don't need an education to be a blacksmith Nya!" he would retort.

Kai looked back on those days today and sighed, he was right, he didn't need an education to become a ninja.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed my rant! Tell me what you think!<p>

more to come...

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Chapter 3

Do you know what I have noticed lately...

There are stories out there where they make OC's ninja and these are usually females...

These females also happen to be Mary Sues.

Let's talk about that.

* * *

><p>Ok, so in those stories you would usually see a girl, the same age as the ninja who ends up becoming one... but there is one problem,<p>

THEY ARE ALMOST ALL MARY SUES...

Here is an example of an OC application and I will explain everything wrong with it...

_Name: Nightstar Garmadon_ (Notice how she has a first name that nobody would ever name their child, and of course that's her last name)

_Age: Same as Ninja _(So the person who is supposed to represent you can date your favorite ninja)

_Gender: Female_ (So she can be strait and date a ninja)

_A__ppearance: Tall, pretty, beautiful blue eyes, long blonde hair _(Of course she looks perfect)

_Bio: Daughter of Misako and Garmadon... As a child she was sent to an orphanage because Misako didn't know what to do with her. At the orphanage she was abused until she was adopted, but then her adoptive parents were murdered in front of her but the brutes decided to leave her be instead of killing the witness to the death of the couple. She grew up homeless on the street until a ninja found her and fell in love with her. He brings her to sensei where she discovered she was a ninja and immediately accepts, she finds out who her parents and brother are and got mad at them. She forgives them in the end before saving the world and staying together with the ninja that fell in love with her who she shares feelings for. _(She is related to the big three, Lloyd, Garmadon, and Wu. She also has a dark past... they always have dark pasts! Of course a ninja falls in love with her, and she doesn't show any hesitance to joining a ninja team. If you think logically, you might realize that you might be a little hesitant to join a team too. In the end the fangirl fulfills her dreams of dating her favorite ninja and saving Ninjago... yay.)

_Personality: Always happy, nice, fun loving, caring, smart _(Yes, because she would be like this after being abused, beaten and scarred for life)

_Powers: Can sprout wings out of her back, Lloyd's golden power, Can control and talk to animals with her mind, can eat anything without getting fat, skilled in martial arts, werewolf, vampire _(This OC is overpowered, she has too many abilities)

_Fears: nothing _(The picture of Mary Sue!)

_Hates: Bad stuff _(Yup...)

_Likes: Good stuff, singing, dancing _(Nuff' said)

This is what most OC's look like in those stories... however there are some exceptions...

There are good OC's too!

I don't have many OC's so I will choose about three that I have.

One is Sky Garmadon, from Twice the Trouble

She has a reasonable name but she is Garmadon's daughter.

She is Lloyd's twin sister but she went to darkly's with him. She is afraid of spiders and thunderstorms, but is scared to admit it. She is the same age as Lloyd and in the story she is with him in the beginning of rise of the snakes.

She is okay because she's not overpowered and has flaws and not to dark of a past.

However, I must stop here to avoid spoilers...

Next is Jackie Walker, from Weight of Ninjago on our Shoulders.

She is Jay's future daughter in a universe where rebooted never happened and the ninja settled down and got families after the final battle.

She has Jay's elemental powers, but they are weaker than her father's.

She has lived with her mother and father happily all of her life and loves to invent, she can be a bit random at times and may act silly, or like she doesn't know what's going on sometimes. However she is serious and intelligent when she needs to be.

She is strong and has willpower like her mother, Nya but needs people around to keep her spirits up.

Once again I must stop here to avoid spoilers...

I also have Maya, from Darkness.

She is a villain character that pretends to love Wu in order to reach the golden weapons. She is nice and sweet until she is married to him where she actually begins to show her true self a little bit.

In the end Misako ends up banishing her from the monistary and saving Wu's life, it is the last of her we see in the story.

She is a minor version of a villain and isn't the main enemy in the story.

Check out these stories on my profile!

There are also other OC's in other authors stories that are actually ok!

I have permission to mention all of the OC's listed...

One is Emily from Sirens by ZaneTheNinjaOfIce,

She is a villain character,

Emily is a Siren who wants to free her kind that was locked away, she tries to control Cole with her powers and succeeds somewhat. Cole is still himself, but he's hanging on to his memories and common sense by a piece of thread.

Emily doesn't have too dark of a past and has normal Siren powers, she doesn't have anything extra. Emily is a great example of a good OC a non-Mary Sue.

Another one is Luna Hoffman from Chosen by Destiny, by Toon Friend.

She is an amazing singer, but at first she refuses to join the team! It makes sense because of the great life she had before. She had two great friends, a caring mother, and a bright future back at the school of performing arts.

Yet, she eventually accepts her destiny and becomes a part of the team, and is paired up with Cole.

It's not like they have a perfect relationship either, Cole snapped at Luna when she asked about his mother and they quarrel at times throughout the story. Luna is a perfect example of what would happen realistically in that situation.

These are both OC's that are logical.

That's all I have to say for now... sorry if my rant offended, insulted, or made you feel like dirt, I did not intend to do that...

Now a story to keep within the guidelines.

* * *

><p>Jay loved puppies, one day he went to the shelter.<p>

"Can I have a puppy?" he asked.

"No." the man answered.

"Why not." Tears formed in the young boy's eyes.

"Just kidding, here ya go." the man said flatly, giving Jay a puppy.

THE END...

* * *

><p>Tell me what you agree and disagree with! Tell me what you think of the new cover image too!<p>

...Yes... that's what I look like...


	4. Invitation Review (Contains spoilers)

Hey guys! Awesome here! Have you seen the new episode of ninjago yet? I have! It's called the invitation and it's still on youtube! You gotta see it before they delete it! Warning, this chapter contains major spoilers!

Anyways, I thought I would put a review up for it! This is what this story is for anyways!

So, a great start! I love how it began a lot like rebooted did!

"What!? Awesome!? This beginning was nothing like rebooted!"

NO! You are wrong my fellow authors, watchers, and readers!

In the beginning of the episode it shows how different each of the ninja's lives are because of a major change in their lives! In rebooted, it was the first defeat of the Overlord, and in this new season, it is Zane going missing...

The reason I saw going missing is because he is obviously still alive, in fact it shows it at the end of the episode!

Let's not get too sidetracked though, in the new season, each of the characters are introduced beautifully and comically, in strange ways. Cole is chopping down trees, it's ironic because his element is earth and he should feel at home down there, in my opinion Cole is denying himself...

Wait! That's one of the five stages of grief!

In case you are not familiar with them, the five stages of grief are,

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining.

Depression.

And Acceptance.

These are the five stages of grief and the ninja represent them well.

To add onto this, let's get to what happened to Jay, he used his title and role as a ninja to get famous! Do you know what a lot of famous people are? Depressed. In Jay's clippet, he is a happy go lucky gameshow host that you would expect to see.

Then, his personality falters a little when the contestant mentions that a ninja never quits...

Then we see Jay in his dressing room, looking at an old photo of the ninja before Lloyd had even aged. He le his true emotions show, and it was obvious that he was depressed.

Also, like most depressed people, he tries to hide it in front of others. So I conclude that Jay is on the stage of Depression!

Some people take longer than others to go through the stages, and they are all at different ones.

Kai is interesting... he is in between three stages! We see him at a fighting ring where we see the serpentine and a skullkin cameo! We haven't seen the skullkin for a while now! It was a great introduction to Kai and the in my opinion former villains.

The serpentine are reformed and the skullkin don't seem to be causing any trouble, they seem to be fighting for sport! But that's aside from the point...

When we see Kai, he is using his ninja skills to fight others... but he refuses to have the word flame in his wrestling name. He is denying himself, much like Cole, but he is also finding a way to express his anger. That is by beating the living crap out of anyone who dares to challenge him, for they would not stand a chance.

Not to mention he is also bargaining, he tells Lloyd that it should've been him. Kai is all over the place in this episode, therefore I dub him an emotional mess!

Then we come to Lloyd, he isn't all that upset. He isn't in denial, for he is still acting like the hero he is, he isn't depressed because he acts just fine when he's alone and with others, he isn't bargaining because he was the one who told Kai that he shouldn't! He also cannot be on the stage of anger, he is in fact doing okay! He is on the stage of acceptance.

Lloyd is actually the most mature of the group because he went through the stages at a faster pace then his other teammates, proving that he is more mature, or mature enough to accept fate.

Or is he?

We see Nya looking over plans for the bounty, not even thinking about Zane or the love quarrel that she had before. Nya is actually fine and moving on!

Lloyd wanted to get the team back together so it could feel like old times again, up to the point of even recruiting a new ninja to make his family feel whole once again. This show's Lloyd's need for his family after the life he has had and grown up with.

Nya however is starting a new leaf, a new project. She is rebuilding the bounty and actually happy! So Nya is in fact the most mature.

Now, to continue with the review...

We also need to talk about how Lloyd got the team back together. They meet at a noodle shop where Lloyd does not allow them to eat until they talk about their team. They all listen and hear him out, but I expected something that I didn't receive.

I know that none of us ever do, but it's almost like the writers took a bunch of fanfictions and shoved them into the show! So, I was wondering why they didn't exaggerate the fact that I dunno, instead of focusing on noodles maybe Cole would want cake a bit more?

This whole cake thing started back when double trouble aired, when they made a reoccurring cake joke that got a little bit annoying. However it was the beginning of a new character trait for Cole! It has become a cliche for his character to fall in love with cake in lots of fanfictions, and with all of the fanfiction material they are using, you would kinda expect that.

Let's talk about that, they used the elemental masters idea, but they introduced a few of them well and gave them good and bad character traits, even though they only had a few lines, or none at all! There was great indirect characterization in this episode that it made me fangirl giggle!

I barely ever fangirl out!

Now, let's mention Skylar. It is pretty obvious that she is going to be with Kai based off of the way he looked at her, he had a look in his eyes that made it appear as if he was daydreaming about her. In fact, Lloyd had to snap him out of it!

Now, as the episode goes on, Garmadon mentions how honor doesn't mean much to the others on the ship, then the metal powers dude, I forgot his name, actually I didn't clearly hear his name... anyways, he starts being a dick and flirting with Skylar.

Kai suddenly gets more into character than he has been in since the first defeat of the Ovelord! He doesn't think, goes up to the guy and tries to save Skylar... by picking a fight.

Yup.

Now, let's take a look at Skylar, by observation she has auburn hair, and has **HUGE **lips for some reason. Am I the only one that was bothered by the size of her lips!? You could build an airport on those things, come on!

Hopefully that was an animation error!

Anyways, let's get back to examining her. Once she helps Kai up after the fight that he picked to save her, we see a bit of energy in between them, and it is quite obvious. But the question is, what happened?

I have a few headcannons...

One is that Skylar's ability is to steal others powers and use it against them.

Another idea is that she is the element of air, or wind, and wind fuels fire! So that might have been her strengthening his power.

My last idea is that Skylar is trying to mind control Kai. She is manipulative in her own strange way, here is why I think so.

At first she tells Kai that she doesn't need help, but she uses her beautiful face to charm him into doing it anyways, however she does nothing to stop the fight she didn't want to happen.

This is some good evidence in my opinion.

Now, let's see where we are in this area...

In the end of the Titanium ninja, we see that Zane is in the digiverse, however we find his body, with a some form of life inside of it chained up at the end of The Invitation! BTW I am talking about that episode as we read.

We know we heard Zane's voice in the end of rebooted, but when he defeated the Overlord we just saw his body go down in a whirlwind of snow, we don't see him actually explode!

Zane was fine the whole entire time, but he didn't have access to his body. So my headcannon is that Pixal, out of grief tried to help him transfer back into his body, and she succeeded, but when Zane woke up, he found himself trapped, and badly damaged. Zane could not escape or get to Pixal and his family, nor could he repair himself, so that definitely explains why he is locked up if he was in the digiverse.

It also explains why Pixal isn't talking anymore. In the beginning of the episode, Borg said that she wasn't talking anymore since Zane's disappearance. That got me thinking...

Why would she be sad if she knew he was in the digiverse? My idea is that once Zane did not return or communicate with her after she tried to transfer Zane back to his body, she thought she had failed and deleted him from the system, causing her to become depressed. And one way to show that you are depressed is not talking.

Now, we can also talk about Zane a bit more... my only comment is that he looks as creepy as f*ck...

That's my first review for an episode ever! I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

><p>"Jay, what are you doing?" Kai asked his friend who was on ebay.<p>

"Buying some nunchucks..."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because the guy on the boat threw out my last pair that's why!" Jay looked back to his computer screen as Kai let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>There's your ministory!<p>

One more thing, I also noticed that Cole kept on making jokes, almost like the comic relief, that's Jay! I tmade no sence for them to do that, but they did redeem themselves in the end of the episode with that one joke that Jay made.

"I swore to never return." Garmadon sighed at the memory.

"You really shouldn't swear, it's a sign of weak verbal skills." Jay told the sensei as they edged closer to the island.

That was the funniest moment of the entire episode! Well done! Bravo! I could not stop laughing! It's only Jay's jokes that seem to make me laugh.

Cole... people, really, let's be reasonable, but... to put it in a sentence...

Cole tells dad jokes.

more to come...

-AwesomeAuthor13


End file.
